Fashion trends continually change, in women's clothing and apparel especially. Styles of tops, skirts and pants, as well as hemlines, necklines, and sleeve lengths can vary dramatically from one year to the next. Adding to one's wardrobe in order to follow these changes in fashion presents problems in terms of the money, time and space required.
A potential solution to these problems is being sought in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,585 a garment in the form of a piece of fabric, having snaps at upper left and right hand corners thereof, when assembled with an elastic band and a scarf, gives the desired appearance of a single integral article of clothing, such as a shirt or blouse, for covering the upper torso of the wearer. Further, in U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0042381 a tube of stretchable fabric, by use with a looped band or bands, can be shaped into a selected one of many different wearable garment styles.
These disclosures appear to represent steps toward a potential solution to the aforementioned problems. There still remains a need in the art for an innovation that will move greatly beyond the attempted solutions found in the prior art.